You are your own worst enemy's Di-gata Defenders
by N3GA
Summary: When Erik has to find out the hard way that having a pure heart is important. He makes a robot copy of the digata defenders, how do they distinguish who is real when the robots want to rule.


A/N: For those who have read my other stories, Theresa is not in this. The doubles are called the name 2. For example, Rion would be Rion2.  
_

"This is crazy, we are Di-Gata Defenders. Why would we have to cook and clean?"

"You know I agree with Erik. We should be kicking some monster's butt. How about I go make sure there isn't anyone that needs help Seth?"

"Rion why don't we get this place cleaned up then you can go." After cleaning, they all settled on the couches exhausted and out of breath. Seth was the first to catch his breath.

"That sure sucked the energy out of us. We fight monsters, Ethos and villains like every day and we are still here. When we clean up, we are like this."

"Why can't we just go and get some other people to do it for us?"

"Erik those people do love us, but we can't use that to make them clean up after us."

"Seth is right, it's not like you can make exact clones of us. That would just be..."

"Genius. Mel that's brilliant. Erik went back to his room and got started on his plan. He would build exact replicas of all the defenders. That way they could do their work for them. Another reason he was so excited about this idea was because he could make one of Kara. Kara was off training in a special place. Almost everyday he would think off her.

"There, done" The robots were the same size shape and look the same as them no matter what. He decided to test them out.

"Hey Seth did you see Erik?"

"Nope"

"hmm he said he had to tell me something. Maybe he's still in his room. I got to go." She started walking.

"Mel am I real?" Hearing that made her stop in her tracks.

"What do you mean real or not? Wait a moment" She went up to her and touched her forehead.

"Well you don't have a fever, maybe all that cleaning drove you crazy."

"Mel come, I know where Erik is."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Seth didn't reply and walked to there living room. There Mel saw another copy of herself and Kara. In that room there was also 2copies of Rion, Seth and Erik. In fact. she didn't even know if the Seth she was with was the real or not.

"Why are there copies of us Erik?"

"Very good question Seth. I made these exact scale models of us. That way we can make them do the work. They are robots by the way. Here to know who is who robots come forth. Kara, Erik, Rion, Mel and Seth took a Spey forward. Check them out!"

They circled around their own version, then the other's. Erik was right, he got all their appearances. They were a little dumbfounded by how he knew their size.

"So what this metal head do?" Erik touched some buttons and Mel2 flipped Rion over on his back.

"That is only one thing it can do. Imagine the possibilities Seth."

"I'm not so sure having these are a good idea. How do we know whose robot and whose humans? What if the impersonate us?"

"I thought of that and I decided to make them have no pulse. So just check if they are breathing or not. This way it will always be clean. Mel what do you think?"

"Why don't we check with the professor?"

"Sure" They went into another room where they could talk to professor Alnar.

"Yes children?"

"Professor, I made copies of us so they could do our work. That way we could be fighting monsters at two different places at the same time."

"That is a very brilliant plan. I allow this, but you must remember one thing. Even though they look exactly the same, they are not pure of heart. Also, you have will power. You must decide whether you fail or not. That is all." The hologram vanished leaving only the defenders and robots.

"See Seth even professor Alnar allows it. Frankly I think he wants his own copy."

"Alright then Erik let's use them." They all went their different ways with their robot.

"So Erik2 you wanna clean my room?"

"As you wish."

"They were worried about you guys turning evil. Even if it did happen I have this remote to control you guys." He reached for his cup of water and watched the robot. Being too proud of his work, he accidentally spilled the water on the remote. It had a few sparks and turned back to normal.

"It should be nothing" He continued watching. Unable to see the robots eyes, they turned red.

"Hey Seth, are you use to having the robots around?"

"Nah it's not too bad. How about you?"

"Still not use to it."

"You will" With that, he walked away, but not without giving Melosa a kiss on the cheek. That left her shocked. She and Seth... they were just friends, why would Seth do that? She stood there paralyzed until Rion came.

"Mel are you okay? Mel?" He clapped his hands as loud as he could.

"Huh? What sorry I was just kinda shocked. Oh hey Rion, I didn't see you. I know you are a bit young and all but you're a boy. So I got to ask you a question."

"Yea?"

"What happens if a guy kisses you on the cheek?"

"One, a boy usually doesn't kiss me. Do you mean when would I kiss a girl on the cheek?"

"Yea, that was what I meant."

"Well I would do it if I liked someone. Why do you ask? Did someone kiss you?"

"Nope. Well... never mind" She walked back to her room. Her feelings was clogging her mind. Thinking about all this made her head hurt.

"Hey Rion what's up?"

"Nothing much. Is it weird that I'm talking to a robot?"

"No"

"Well today was pretty fun. I mean we all have our own robots and stuff." As Rion talked, Kara2 stared at his dreamy eyes.

"Seth I want to talk to you about earlier."

"What about it?"

"Why did you kiss me on the cheek?"

"I um. It because I like you." Mel was even more surprised when she heard the answer.

"Seth I'm just confused." She felt a electric shock at the back of her heart and fainted.

Behind her stood Mel2 holding a weapon.

"I told you not this one. Get the others. I like her."

"Fine" As Mel2 walked away, the actual one was dragged away.

"Mel? Mel?" She started to regain her vision and saw Seth. He had been the one calling his name.

"What happened?"

"You just fainted." Helping her up, Mel felt her back and it stung. Seth was about to leave when Mel closed the door and pulled Seth over to her bed.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I never was brave enough. I was worried you would say no. I mean, I was afraid you already had someone in you heart. Like Adam, I like him a lot. It just that when he gets so close to you I get mad."

"You like Adam?"

"Yea he's one of my best friends." Something wasn't right. Seth hated Adam. Why would he have him as his best friend? Unless this was the robot Seth all along. He was the one who kissed her. Where was the real Seth?

"I need some rest."

"Sweet dreams Mel." After a couple of minutes passes by, she went to Erik. On the way she found Rion.

"Are you the real Rion or robot?" He touched his neck for a pulse.

"The real one."

"Kara I have to talk to Rion secretly."

"Sure" Kara went around the corner and disappeared from sight.

"Seth is not real."

"Pardon?"

"That's the robot Seth. We need to find Erik." They both stormed off to his room.

"Erik are you real?"

"Yup" He gestured to another Erik. His eyes were closed.

"Do you trust Adam?"

"Absolutely. Why do you ask?"

"To make sure you are the real one and that answer is wrong."

"Crystal Casket" Before the robot Erik could move, he was frozen in ice. They ran over to the other one and checked for a pulse. It was there.

"Erik? Erik wake up." Mel slapped him on the face softly.

"Huh? The robots, they are trying to replace us. We have to stop them. Oh I see you found out." He saw the frozen robot.

"Mel where's Seth?"

"I don't know Rion. I haven't seen him all day. That's why I got a little suspicious about the robots. Erik how are we going to find Seth?"

"We have to capture one of them, thats not broken and find out. Let's split up." They went around the dojo and regrouped.

"Any luck?"

"Nope"

"Zero" They all heard a knocking sound and walked towards the closet door. Inside they found Seth. He was tied up. Mel pulled the handkerchief wrapped around Seth mouth.

"The robot Seth abducted me and did this to me."

"Hey don't you guys think it's weird that Seth was so easily captured? He's one of the toughest person I know."

"Rion has a point. Mel what do you think?"

"We will just watch him to see if he does anything suspisious."

"Once we find the other robots, what are we going to do with them Rion?" He said that while looking at Erik though.

"We know you're a fake, where's the real Seth?"

"Why would I even tell you?"

"Tell us robot!"

"No!"

"Crystal casket" They placed the frozen robot into another door and continued their search. When they went inside Seth's room they found the real Seth chained against the wall.

"Erik the robots they..."

"We know already."

"So Seth what do we do now? We already took out yours and Erik's robot."

"We hunt down the rest and destroy them. We will cast spells that can find them. Mel can you cast Draykor to look for the others?"

"Sure. Draykor sub-zero."

"Dark anarchy, Pandemonium, Screaming pinwheel!" As they walked on they found Rion2. He was frozen in ice courtesy of Draykor. They also found Kara2 wrapped in straps of metal from Pandemonium. The only one left was robot Mel.

"Me and Mel will go this way, Erik and Rion go that way." The two teams went in the different directions.

"Seth I see her!" She ran off before Seth could react. When he caught up, he could only see to identical Mels fighting.

"Seth help me."

"No help me that's the fake one."

"Stop!" As he wished, they stopped fighting and stood side by side. He checked both for pulses and both had them.

"Why do both of you have pulses?"

"She must have reprogrammed herself" They both said in unison.

"Okay let's think of another way to know whose who."

"Seth I hope this will help you tell you that I'm the real Mel." The one on the left stepped up to Seth and kissed him. They kisses for some time, until they were interrupted.

"So is that the real Melosa Seth?" He was too distracted to notice that Rion and Erik arrived. He was still a bit flabbergasted, although he managed to speak.

"This is the fake one."

"What? Seth she kissed you!"

"Erik trust me."

"Alright, I just hope your right. Generator." Metal plates came out and imprisoned her. As they walked away Mel whispered to Seth.

"How did you know it wasn't me?"

"The kiss, let's just say you couldn't kiss as well."

"What do you mean I couldn't kiss as well? Do you mean you would rather kiss the robot than me?"


End file.
